Gotoh et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,647, discloses oxidizing 1,1-dichloro-2,2,2-trifluoroethane (HCFC-123) with oxygen in the presence of water to trifluoroacetyl chloride (TFAC) accompanied by the free acid (TFAA).
Dittman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,833,407 produces TFAC by reacting HCFC-123 with oxygen in the presence of active radiation.
Jacobson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,241,113 prepares TFAC by oxidizing HCFC-123 with oxygen over a carbon bed in the absence of water.
Childs, U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,824 discloses preparing perfluoro carboxylic acid fluorides by a reaction sequence involving (1) a metathesis reaction between an unfluorinated carboxylic acid and a perfluoroacid fluoride, e.g. trifluoroacetyl fluoride (TFAF), normally prepared by electrofluorinating acetic acid), to obtain the unfluorinated carboxylic acid fluoride, followed by (2) electrofluorinating the acid fluoride product of the metathetical reaction to the desired perfluorocarboxylic acid fluoride.
The disclosure of the previously identified U.S. Patents is hereby incorporated by reference